Ace Magnum's Revenge
by Jazelle
Summary: Ace Magnum? I bet your wondering who It is, right. Remember the episode "Agent Tag"? The Guy with the crazy cards is Back, and he's after Jackie and The Talismans!
1. The Thing you Love the Most

ACE MAGNUM'S REVENGE  
  
Part 1: The Things you love the Most  
  
I know what you're thinking right now. Ace Magnum?!?! Who in the hell is that!? I am not exactly sure if that's his name, but he was that guy on the Agent Tag episode who did all fancy tricks with the playing cards. Kind of like Gambit from X-men. Anyway, I thought he was pretty cool. And it seems like everyone makes stories about the main characters but why not use the one-time, lesser-known guys? So here goes.  
  
After the incident with Dr. Necrosis, Agent tag, Jackie Chan, and the doomsday device, Ace knew he was wanted. Every criminal, especially one that tries to destroy the world, is wanted. Right now he only wanted one thing and that was revenge on Jackie Chan. He put Dr. Necrosis in prison and that left Ace without a job. He also wondered why Jackie and his brat of a niece were always so quick to get into everyone else's business. He knew they had to pay for their actions.  
  
"I have studied using magic for such a long time. Card tricks and Magic are my life, my favorite things. I am the only one who could think of such and elaborate technique of fighting and that Jackie Chan ruined it! I mean Bladed Cards, Electric Cards, and even Explosive Cards. It's pure genius. If Jackie Chan thinks he can get away with what he did, ruining my criminal career, he must have another thing coming. I'll show him."  
  
Later the same night he decided that they way he could get back at Jackie was by giving him a taste of his own medicine. He would take away something Jackie loved. That's right, his lovely little niece Jade. What would Jackie think of that? Ace hacked Necrosis' computer systems to get all the info on agent Tag. He found that Agent Tag, AKA Taggert McStone, was linked with Section 13, and so was Jackie. So He sneaked in Section 13 using a Micro chip from one of his electric playing cards to infiltrate Section 13's mainframe. He got Jackie's profile and found out that Jackie was living at Uncle's Shop. So that was the next place to go.  
  
Ace quietly broke into Uncle's Shop late at night. He tied Jade up and put tape on her mouth. He took Jade to a secret hideout. And left a note: So Mr.Chan, you thought you could get away with what you did. You caused me, Ace Magnum, to lose my career, and my millions, Necrosis had a hefty amount of money hey was paying me. I'm talking millions of dollars. Yeah, the checks just kept rolling in. But your rude interference messed all that up. I had it good and you just had to put Dr. Necrosis behind bars. Well you know what they say, Chan, what goes around comes around. So if you ever want to see your precious little niece, Jade, again. It is going to cost you. No not cash but Magic! You know what I want, Jackie, I want those little Chinese stone animals, I want those talismans! 


	2. Ace Is Not Alone

ACE MAGNUM'S REVENGE  
  
Part 2: Ace Is Not Alone...  
  
Jackie read Ace's letter. That infuriated him. "Ace Magnum!? What is his problem? How could he take Jade?" Said a very confused and angered Jackie. Jackie figured he needed some help. He told Tohru and Uncle because they were they only other people close to her. "Do not worry, Jackie. Remember when Jade was lost in Demon Realm? There is no way this can be more dangerous than that. Everything will be alright. Jade's a tough kid. I know she can get out of this. I will help you, Jackie" Said Tohru. "That is good, but I gave the ransom note to Captain Black. It seems this Ace guy has a very notorious criminal record and Captain Black said he hired some expert help to assit me." Said Jackie.  
  
Jackie couldn't stop worrying about Jade. He knew he couldn't waste one moment of time. He immediatley rushed to section 13 and asked Captain Black alot of questions. "Who are my partners? Do you know where Jade is? Are you going to give Ace the Talismans?"  
  
"Now now Jackie, just calm down. We used our satellite Survelience system to find out where Ace is. He still here In San Fransico. We also found an electronic micro chip in our main computer. A chip from an electric playing card." Said Captain Black. "Well I know that but we must find Jade. Who are the assistants you were telling me about?" asked Jackie. "Well Jackie, you already know them" said Capt. Black. "Agent Tag, Viper you will be helping Jackie" said Captain Black.  
  
"Hey Jackie!" said Viper. "Viper? I don't need help from a crook." Said Jackie. "Come on Agent Tag, lets find my neice." Said Jackie "Jackie! You know how much I care about Jade. You don't have to act like that." Siad Viper. "Whatever, go get the talismans from Captain Black, and don't try to steal the either." Said Jackie. Viper sighed.  
  
MEANWHILE- AT ACE'S HIDEOUT:  
  
"Hey little girl, bet you want your uncle huh, you gonna cry about it?" teased Ace. "NO! Jackie will be here and when he gets here he's gonna whoop your butt!" said Jade confeditly. "Oh yeah he will be here alright and then all the talismans will be mine! I am gonna hit the Jackpot" said Ace. Jade had a confused look on her face for a second and said "Errr...Why didn't you just get the talsimans from section 13 when you broke in last night?" asked Jade. "Because the codes were extremely hard to hack" said Ace. Jade began to snicker a bit, she tried to hold in her giggles but let out a huge laugh. "hahahahahahahaha!!!" lauged Jade. "What!? What is so funny kid!" yelled Ace. "The fact that I'm 11 years old and I borrow the Talsimans from the vault all the time and your a proffesinial criminal and you couldn't!" Said Jade hysterically. "Arrrrghhhhh" groaned Ace. "You think that's funny, do yuo? Well you know what little girl? You'll see how funny it is when a inihilate you! Forget about those measley talismans! There wil be now greater joy than being able to permantley destroy Jackie Chan's life, even if that means permantley destroyin his lovely little niece!" Said Ace, who was extremely upset, angered, and ready to put Jade to rest. He pulled out a bladed playing card. "How'd you like a hair cut little girl!?" said Ace evily. He was going to give Jade something alot worse, much worse. Suddenly the door opened.  
  
Ace Magnum turned around only to see Jackie, Viper, and Agent Tag. "Oh well look who showed up!" said Ace. "Well it looks like Jackie couldn't handle the King like a man. You had to bring your little jokers along. They don't scare me at all! As a matter of fact I knew Taggert would come along. You two Jacks aren't going to ruin me anymore! I have a partner of my own!" said Ace.  
  
Suddenly someone snuck up behind Jackie and striked him down, but with a peice of very hard thick paper. But it wasn't paper at all, it was someone's arm! It was, Origami. "Now, Chan Jackie Chan, I too shall have vengance. On you!" 


End file.
